Drywall consists of a thin layer of gypsum sandwiched between two layers of heavy paper. It is commonly used in residences and buildings to cover walls and ceilings, because it is both faster and cheaper to install than plaster. Drywall panels are manufactured in standard sizes, commonly of 4.times.8 feet rectangular dimensions.
Due to their size and weight, these panels are both wearying and cumbersome to fasten them to either vertical framing studs or horizontal ceiling joists. It is common to use a 2.times.4 wooden "T" support brace, known as a "dead man," to support the sheet during installation. The use of the inventive brackets will allow the installation of 4.times.8 sheets horizontally overhead without the use of such a "deadman."